It's Not Me, It's You! (ON HOLD)
by AmericanCastOff
Summary: Ahsoka is trying to get her point across... It is because of Anakin that she fell to the Dark Side. It was his fault. All he showed her was hate and basic mind lusts that it's all she's ever known. She can't be saved by anyone... Only Anakin. *Rated T Just in case*
1. Dagobah

It was everything she wanted... The beginning seemed so bright. Her and Anakin, nobody else. They were linked. Bonded for life, to walk as Master and Apprentice. And Ahsoka wouldn't want it any other way. But people change... And before you know it, your spiraling out of control. That's how Ahsoka felt. Her Master was slowly turning away. Everyday, he was less and less like the man she loved. And more and more like a monster.

That's all Ahsoka knows anymore. A monster. And it's affecting her. She has become more harsh, more angry, even thinking that there is more power in the Dark Side. But she would always drag her way back. But one day, it was the day that would change her life forever.

"Where are we going exactly?" Ahsoka said, sitting in the Co-Pilot seat. "Dagobah." Anakin replied. Ahsoka sucked in a nervous breath. "The world of Whispers? The lies that place can spread... The madness it can cause. Don't turn red on me, Master." Ahsoka pleaded. Anakin looked up at her, smirking. It sent a worry chill down her spine as she went to the Cargo Bay. She hid a outfit in he crate and thought it be best to wear it now... In case whispers turned into reality.

She rummaged through some boxes and trunks until she finally came across it. She unlocked the brass and gold trunk and there it was. Sitting in front of her was a black outfit. There was a black leather top that was low cut and stopped in the middle of her stomach, a pair of black leather pants thatran with buckles, straps and was laced up the sides. A black studded leather jacket that had zippers on the forearms and pockets big enough to hold her lightsabers. And then there were black studded boots that reached her knees and had big chunky heels. Sort of like Combat boots and they laced all the way up. She took out the top, took her outfit off, piece by piece, and put on her new clothes. They smelled new and better than her old ones. She kept the jacket unzipped and strapped her belt on, holding her lightsabers. She looked in the reflection of the glass, pulled out the lipstick tube and coated her brown lips in a shade of solid black.

She wasn't easily recognized... She was even better. Out of Darkness, comes a warrior.

"Ahsoka, I need you in the cockpit." Her Master's voice snapped her out of her trance and she clicked the com attached to the wall. "I'll be right up, Master." She looked at her old clothes and threw them into the trunk, slamming it shut. Before she walked out, she kicked the damn thing and then went back up to the cockpit. The door whooshed behind her and she stepped forward lightly. "I'm starting to think that you don't take me on challenging missions anymore." She said, digging under her nails.

"What are you talking about?" He asked without looking up. "Well, we're going to a world that is as old as the council itself... Show me a challenge, you hand me a training lesson. "Hey... You can learn things here." He said. "Like what?" That's when he stood up. He saw Ahsoka's new look and blinked a few times. Then looked her up and down several times. "Where'd you get that?" He asked. "Had it. About 4 months now. Better than what I usually wear." She said, running her hands down the long leather sleeves.

He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of lusts and then get back to what they came here for. "Why do you choose to wear it now?" He said. She smirked. "Felt like the time was right. I don't know. We almost there?" She asked. "Uh... Yeah. We're landing now." The ship perched on a hill of fog and the ramp extended into a pond with vapor overtop of it. Ahsoka breathed in the vapor. "What does that smell like to you?" She asked. Anakin shrugged. "Water?" He shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "No... Smells like some sort of spice... It's making me sick." She said, covering her nose. "I have no idea what your smelling." He said before walking through the fog. She rolled her eyes. "What are we doing here anyway?" She asked.

"Something bad has happened on Naboo. The council asked me to bring back a healing root that grows on Dagobah." He said. She just shrugged. "Of course." Ahsoka walked behind Anakin for several minutes before groaning. "Look, this is gonna take too long. We'd better split up. You take that cave, I'll take this one. With luck, we'll meet up on the other side." She pointed to two separate caves. Anakin shrugged. "Be careful." He cautioned. "Oh, worry about yourself, Master." She said before walking off. He went in his cave.

Ahsoka stepped in puddles of water and slid down steep slopes. Until one came around. She went to slide down but tripped over a root. Instead she cried out and tumbled down the hill, hitting furrows in the ground before falling in a puddle. Thank god for the leather or her jumpsuit would've been soaked. Standing up, she shook her head free of water and rubbed her neck. "Ugh, great... Where am I?" Luck wasn't on her side. They took two separate caves. She thought they connected.

Biting her lip, she continued on. She felt the Dark Side radiating off the walls and through the fog. She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to see through the fog... She opened her lightsaber for added light. It became clear... But before a reaction was triggered, an electrical shock of purple lightning covered the walls. She panicked, dropped her lightsaber and looked around. "Who's there?" No answer. "Who's There?" The silence became killing... Ahsoka looked around. "Master?" "Ahsoka..." She turned around and saw him. "Oh my Force, Master! You scared the living death out of me!" She said, grabbing at her leather shirt. "Did I?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did. Did you find the root yet?" He just sort of stood there... "Master, are you OK?" She asked, waving her hands in front of his face. "Don't call me that." He said quietly that Ahsoka had to strain herself to hear him. "What? Why? Your my Master." She said.

"Not anymore..." And just like that, his eyes were no longer the blue that Ahsoka was so used to... They were an ugly shade of yellow. She blinked a few times... "Master, don't telll me..." But no matter how much she stuttered, she knew it was true. "It's true, Ahsoka... You cannot save me." He said. She gasped. "No... No, come back to me! Please." She shook her head but then looked up. Without hesitating, she let her hand out... It passed right through him. And she just smirked. "You tried to trick me... Never!" She said. "Ahsoka..." Anakin called over his shoulder... And then, she appeared. It was Ahsoka but this one had dark lines outlining the veins in her body and her eyes were the same sickly yellow as Anakin. "What the hell is going on?" Ahsoka knew it wasn't polite to say that, but she really didn't care.

"Don't fight it, Ahsoka... This is your future." He said. She shook her head. "Bullshit! This is a lie!" She yelled. Anakin growled. "Your anger will only cloud your judgement... You know it's true Ahsoka... It's because of the Force that you are at my side... Join me in the Dark Side... And become more powerful than Yoda himself." She shook her head. "You aren't real... You are not real!" She pounded her fists against her head. "I'm as real as you want me to be... As you are..." He reached out and burhsed the back of his hand against her cheek. She didn't bother with slapping him because her hand would go right through.

"Listen to him, Ahsoka." Herself spoke to her... "Why should I? It's because of him that I'm afraid... Afraid of what I could become! Because that is all I see when I look at him!" She said, glaring at herself. Anakin got mad. "That's all your future will be, Ahsoka!" He yelled, getting closer to her. "Without the Dark Side... You are weak... You are nothing... You are shit!" He shouted. "Stop it..." She said, backing up and falling into the puddle behind her. "It's Your Fault! YOUR FAULT!" He shouted. "NO!" She shrieked back. "Do it, Snips." He looked down at Dark Ahsoka and she jumped forward, holding Light Ahsoka down. She squirmed, not looking into her eyes.

Dark Ahsoka grabbed her by the jaw, forced her mouth open and growled. She opened her own mouth and... A black ray of smoke passed through her and into Light Ahsoka... It travled down her throat and then into her heart... And the souls disappeared. Ahsoka was left in the puddle... Her eyes flashed open and they were he sickly yellow she's always feared. She stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

From a distance, Anakin looked up from where his hand was in the ground, trying to rip the root out of the ground. "Ahsoka..." He then ran for her cave. But he fell down the same hill she did. When he hit the ground, he was at the feet of Ahsoka. He looked up at her. "Snips, are you alright? I heard screaming." He said. "I'm fine, Master..." Her voice lingered a little and it got him a little worried. "Are you sure?" He rubbed his forehead. She turned around and looked the other way. "Snips..." He tried to reach out to the silent girl but her voice made him pull his hand back. "Poor... Poor Anakin. Always worried about me when really... Worry about yourself." She said. "What?" He blinked a few times. "Remember... The Dark Side here is strong." She turned around and he saw her eyes.

"No... Not again."


	2. The Beast Is Ugly

"Are you afraid, Anakin?" She smiled. "No." He stood up. "Well, you should be!" She then thrusted her hand out and he hit the stone behind him. His lightsaber fell from his hand and she extended her arm. it slid into her hand and she smirked. "There's no turning back now, Anakin... Can you feel it?" She said. "Feel what?"

"The Dark Side... You were holding me back, Anakin." She said, cracking her neck. "What are you talking about?!" He stood up and rubbed the back of his skull. "There's more power in the Dark Side than beyond anything I have ever imagined... You held be back from that power..." She blinked and held her breath. "What's happened to you, Ahsoka?" He asked on the verge of tears. "Nothing... It's who I am." She grabbed her lightsaber and opened it... "Ahsoka, no!" He pleaded. "It's too late!" And she lunged at him. He ducked his head and she stabbed the wall.

She struggled to rip it out and when she did, she swung at him again and he started climbing back up the hill. He grabbed the roots in the ground and then he felt something wrap around his ankle... He had no choice but to kick Ahsoka in her jaw. She fell from the hill and felt blood on the corner of her mouth. "You Republican Scum!" She growled, clearing the hill completely and standing over Anakin. He gasped and ducked as she swung her fist at him. Her lightsaber was knocked from her hand and she wasn't about to let him get away. She stomped on his hand and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back. She then blew out.

Black smoke blew in his face and he started coughing... Evil cackling came from her and Anakin grabbed her ankle and pulled her over on her back. She dug her fingernails in his hand and he yelped out in pain. "Long live the Chosen One..." She growled. Ahsoka stood up and grabbed her other lightsaber but Anakin was quick. He jumped over the root in the ground and punched her in the face. She fell over and knocked the feet out from under him. It was a face off. Between Master and Apprenitice... But only one is making it out.

Ahsoka kicked him in the stomach, slamming him against the wall. She held him there by his neck and hissed at him like a snake... She bit his shoulder. Her razor sharp canines drew blood and he yelled out in pain. As a defense, he grabbed her back lekku and yanked on it as hard as he could. She bucked her head back and slammed against the wall as hard as possible. Anakin held his shoulder and felt the blood soaking his shirt. He took the chance, grabbed his lightsaber and ran for it... Regretfully leaving Ahsoka behind. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka." He said before taking off in the ship.

An hour later, Ahsoka awoke from her slumber and she rubbed her forehead. "What the frack happened?" She swore and stood up, rolling her shoulders back. She tasted blood on her teeth and she licked it off... It had a copper taste and she loved it. "He got away." She ran down the cave and out, looking up. He was long gone. "SHIT!" She swore and punched the stone, only injuring herself.

With a growl, she found her lightsaber soon and looked around the caves for anything that would help her get back to Coruscant... Whispers taunted her. Saying she made the wrong choice. "I made the right choice... I know what I've been missing." She smirked and then heard ship engines. "Yes!" She ran out of the cave but then froze, falling in the lake of fog covered water. She sat up, water dripping off her eyes lashes. With a smirk, she recognized this ship... Separatist Ship. With a smirk, she waited for someone to exit. An army of Droids came out and they saw her almost immediately. "A Jedi! Take her out." One said. "Steady your guns, clankers! I'm no Jedi..." She threw her lightsaber at the droid and it bounced off it's head.

"Policy we take this one with us." One said. She blinked and just flicked her wrist. A path cleared and she walked up the ramp.

"A Jedi, eh? Skywalker's pet." That could only be one man. "Count Dooku." She said, crossing her arms. "Yes, Child... What brings you to Dagobah?" He said, smiling down at her. "We came here for a cure for Naboo. But something happened in the caves... I feel better than ever now." She said, cracking her knuckles. "How would you feel about staying here... With me?" He said. She brightened almost instantly. "I'd love that." She grinned. "Good choice, Ahsoka." She grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't get it, Master... How am going to get her back?" Anakin said, rubbing the back of his neck. He walked down the temple corridors with Obi-Wan Kenobi and he rubbed his eyes. "I don't know Anakin... She's been possessed. The only way to help her would be to prove her wrong... She's convinced there is more power in the Dark Side." He said. "But it's more than that! Wehn I looked at her... I didn't recognize her... She was a monster." He said, reaching up to touch his still bloddy shoulder. "What happened there?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin sighed.

"Ahsoka bit me..." He said. "You'd better get that fixed." He said. Anakin nodded and walked away. "Anakin... Maybe this is Ahsoka's path... Maybe it isn't meant to be." Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin growled and held him against the wall by his throat. "Don't you DARE say that! Ahsoka is good! She'll never kill a Jedi!" He said. Obi-Wan made him release his hand and he coughed. "She tried to kill you, didn't she?" He said... Anakin glared at him and pushed on his shoulder. "Ahsoka's the good one... She's possessed. She's not evil." He said, walking away. But Obi-Wan's words were still echoing in his head...

_"She tried to kill you..."_


	3. It's My Turn!

"I hear your training is off the charts, Ahsoka." Dooku said, pacing around her in the light circle. "What are you saying? Asking how I cheated?" She crossed her arms and he just chuckled. "You have fire, young one... Now's your time to release it. Administer the test." He said to the darkness. He sank into the darkness and then the lights came on. She was in a training arena. With a smirk, she readied herself for the challenges that Dooku would launch at her. She had no lightsaber but she didn't need one. She saw gates around and then...

"Howlers!" She growled. The two howlers pounced out of the cage and one raised it's head and screamed. Ahsoka covered her sensitive lekkus and gasped. It stopped and she then lunged at it. It snagged a hold of her jacket and she wrapped her legs around it's neck, punching the creature in it's forehead, temporarily stunning it. She grabbed a hold of it's tail and used the force. She raised the creature in the air and slammed it against a closed cage. And from inside, A Hssiss went crazy. She fell over in shock and then the other Howler snapped it's teeth on her arm. She yelped out in pain but then grabbed it's head, and bit down on it's neck. Her teeth sunk in and she then tasted blood.

The creature started howling louder than the one before. She pretended not to hear it and she then snapped it's neck with her powerful arms. It fell to the ground and then the other one lunged for her. She ignored the throbbing pain in her arm and attacked the other on. Ahsoka put her hand in a fist and started to choke the creature. She then slammed it against the wall several times before she heard a crack. It's back snapped in half and she flung the dead animal at another cage and from within, several Shyracks started clawing at the bars with it's feet. She started laughing at how stupid these animals were.

There was applauding from the darkness and Dooku walked back out. "Well... Impressive. Most impressive." He said. She crossed her arms and he then threw her an injection of Bacta. She stabbed her arm and felt the warm liquid fill her arm, slowly healing it. She cracked her neck and then pushed on the animal with her shoe. Blood pooled at the mouth and she looked up at Dooku. "Who's gonna clean this shit up?" She said, walking down the arena. "I'm surprised... I did not think you could do it." He said. She snickered. "Yeah, well... It's one thing when you know what your doing. I was just winging it." She said, cracking her hands.

"Yes, and... how is it possible that you knew where their weakness was?" He asked. She shrugged. "I went with my instincts..." She said. "You guessed, didn't you?" He said. "Yeah, but it was an educated guess." And then she froze... Anakin told her that on Kiros. She cursed at herself. "I sound like Anakin... God Dammit! I just want to forget about him..." She rubbed her forehead. "Or you could do something better..." Ahsoka raised her head at Dooku. "Become my apprentice and stay with me... Together, we would be strong enough to KILL the Jedi Order... And your Master." He said. She smirked.

"I like the sound of that... Master."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin sat up in shock. He felt it... Ahsoka was slipping away. It was getting harder for him to reach out to her. She was giving in to the Dark Side... And it was getting harder for her to pull back. And now... He felt that something has permanently changed her. She will never be the same again. And it wasn't a change for the best. Anakin fisted both of his hands in his hair and then regretted it with the hunk of machinery he had for a forearm. He rubbed his eyes and looked down. "Ahsoka, where are you?" He stood up and stretched his arms before walking out of his quarters and down the temple halls...

He just kept pacing around. Once he reached the mess hall, he was expecting the occasional shouting and laughing... But it was nothing but silence. Anakin went inside and all the clones looked up at him. But one made him stop and stare... Rex was crying. The Captain has never shown emotion before. First time for everything I guess. He rubbed the back of his hand against his nose and clenched his jaw. "I can't believe she's gone..." He looked down. Everyone in the room was so depressed it sunk into Anakin's heart like an injection of Kinrath poison.

"We can't give up hope, Rex! Ahsoka's still good... I know it." Cody said, pushing in his shoulder. He slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "Don't give me false hope, Cody! Ahsoka's gone and she's not coming back! She's on the Dark Side now..." He would've collapsed right there if he was alone but he was surrounded by his brothers. Anakin couldn't help but wonder what made Ahsoka turn to the Dark Side anyway... And he blinked a few times. Maybe it was his fault... His rough teachings and lectures... And his hateful words pushed her over the edge... Anakin then spoke up. "Cody's right, Rex... We can't give up... She's still good... I can feel it." He said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I won't believe you until you give me something to believe in." He said, walking away. Anakin stared as he walked out of the Mess Hall...

Anakin sat down on the end of the table and covered his eyes. "This is terrible... I let it happen." He said to himself. Everything was still silent. It was deep in Anakin's mind that he still loved Ahsoka... No matter what... He might even love her more than he does Padm'e... More than an Apprentice. He mentally kicked himself. "Ugh! Get it together, Anakin!" He said out loud. "Don't blame yourself, sir... She's been possessed by Dagobah." Cody said. He looked up at the Commander and shook his head. "I only have myself to blame..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't tell me how to kill!" Ahsoka yelled at a mindless droid as she force pushed him over. He powered down and Ahsoka glared. More and more frustrating. She went up to the bridge and groaned. "How do you deal with those stupid Clankers? They have no minds! An army of Sith would be SO much easier..." She grinned. "Yes, I admit I would like more on our side... But it isn't that simple, Ahsoka." Dooku said, not looking down. "Are you kidding? For a year I was wasting time fightinf against you when I should have been fighting with you!" She said. A smile spread on his face as she sat on the bar in front of her and swung her legs back and fourth.

"You are leaving the Jedi Way behind, Ahsoka... I'm proud of you." He said. "Oh, I'm proud of myself too... Anakin was holding me back. I feel the power now... I don't need him anymore. I feel more like myself than I ever have!" She said, stretching her arms out. She let herself fall over the bar and she locked the back of her knees on it. The blood was rushing to her head and she LOVED the feeling. "Wow... My eyes are going red." She said. "And your smarter than the droids?" He said. She growled. "I'll bite you next." She said, flipping over the bar and standing on her feet. She bared her teeth that had a red coat on them and started walking away. She didn't have a room on the ship but she decided to live in the dark basement. She reached it and turned the lights off almost instantly and sat in the darkness.

Ahsoka has always liked the darkness, whether she was on the Light Side or the Dark Side... She found comfort in the darkness. It was a stress reliever... Or a drug that she will never quit. Then she heard whispers... "What have you done, Ahsoka?" She stood up and saw an unfamiliar face. "Who are you?" She growled, reaching around her belt for her lightsaber but stopped. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn... Obi-Wan Kenobi's old master." He said. She blinked. "Obi-Wan's master?" She said.

"I've been watching you ever since Dagobah... You have made a mistake, Ahsoka." He said. "I don't think so. I finally have the chance... The Chance to live my life!" She said. "Yes, and what would it be without Your Master?" He asked. She growled. "Don't you dare say his name! That man has held me back ever since Christophosis! I will not yield!" She shouted, throwing something across the room. "I'm not asking you to yield... I'm asking you to give him a chance... It's his turn to explain..." That's when Ahsoka lost it. "No!" She opened her lightsaber and swung it but it was nothing but smoke and behind him, she hit a mirror, smashing it to the ground and she growled, slamming her gloved fist against the broken shards...

"It's My Turn!"


	4. The Fight With Bonteri

"Your going to Onderon, Little one." Dooku told Ahsoka. "Onderon? What for?" She asked. "To arrest the Rebels. They are threatening my whole operation." He said. She smiled. "Just arrest?" She asked. "I give you permission to kill if they get too out of hand." He said. She grabbed her lightsaber and opened the blade, staring at the red light... "This is what I was born to do... I'm born to be a killer." She said, twirling the blade in her hand.

"You haven't killed anyone yet." Dooku told her. She rolled her eyes. "Not yet. You got that outfit you promised me?" She said. "It is in the basement." He told her. "Good." She closed the blade and headed for the basement. She kicked the broken glass around and saw the outfit sitting on a crate. She took off the leather she wore and put on the black robes sitting on the crate. They had red streaks running down the sides and then she went through the crate and found paint. She put two lines of red paint on both her cheeks and then one running down the bridge of her nose and separating under her eyes.

She put on the large neck guard and then the customized mask that surrounded her face and lekkus but not her horns. She strapped it on and then put on the gloves that had razor sharp claws on the end. She realized that she won't be able to use her teeth with the mask but just her hands. It didn't bother her but she liked to bite. Onderon was rendering near and she stood on the ramp. It opened and she was close to the drop zone. She looked at the droids operating the ramp and then jumped from it.

She somersaulted in the air and then made sure she landed on her feet and not her face. The ship disappeared and she turned off the com on her forearm. Then traveled deep in the woods. The deeper she got, she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. It wasn't a bad feeling either. Just then, she heard the pounding of hooves on the ground. It was someone on a creature that was domesticated. "Stay where you are!" The woman said. And then another one appeared behind her. Ahsoka smirked under the mask. "Identify yourself." She said. Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber and she opened the blade.

It spooked the animal so much, the woman fell from it and the creature ran away. Ahsoka held her hand out and twisted it into a fist. The woman started coughing and Ahsoka slammed her against a tree, knocking her out. The other man was far away. She took out a pair of restraints and put them on her wrist. Ahsoka flipped a charge on her mask and it altered her voice. "Get up." She said to her. The woman opened her eyes and she pulled her roughly to her feet. "Walk!" Ahsoka snapped, pushing on her shoulder.

Ahsoka dug in the woman;s belt and pulled out a blaster, holding it to the back of her neck. "Keep walking."

"Who are you?" The woman asked. "I'm your worst nightmare." Was all she said with a growl, forcing the woman to walk faster. Ahsoka soon saw the lights of her secret hideout. "Don't try anything." Ahsoka snapped. "What's there to try?" She asked. "Lots. Keep going." She said, pushing the blaster more into her neck. Just then, two rebels came outside past the archway. "Steela!" One yelled. "Saw, stay back!" The woman said. "Everyone back! Now!" Ahsoka said, taking out her lightsaber and swinging the blade at them.

Everyone backed up and she held onto Steela's wrist. "You are all under arrest for Terroism. You are threatening Dooku's Operation. Onderon is no longer yours." She said. Nobody knew who she was. Her voice was altered. She was smiling evily under the mask. And then she saw someone reach into their back pocket. She then aimed the blaster at him and shot his arm. He yelped and fell over.

"Throw your weapons down! Now! Or I'll blow her head off." She said, putting the gun on Steela's forehead. Nobody moved. "What, you don't think I'll do it?!" She yelled. Everyone then threw their blasters on the ground.

"Your all under arrest." She said, pulling out more restraints and strapping them to the wrists of the Rebels. Then one spoke up. "Where's that Senate Boy?" Ahsoka looked up and pulled back the blaster. "You telling me there's someone missing?" She said. "Yeah, that Senator's son!" Saw said. Ahsoka let out an angry growl. She then strapped all of them to a tree by a long electric chain. "Anyone tries anything, your done for." She said. They all blinked and said nothing. "I'll go find this Senator boy." She then left and traveled the base.

It was dark. She turned on the night vision in her mask and before she could react, she was punched in the face. She held her head and looked up. The boy grabbed her by her collar and slammed her against the wall. "What have you done with my friends?" That voice...

She looked at him and reached out and dragged one of her claws under his chin. She didn't draw blood but teased him. "Keep it up, you will never see them alive Again!" She said. The boy hesitated but then let her go. "You go quietly and nobody gets hurt." She said, rage building inside. He then tackled her to the ground. "I will never surrender!" He said, grabbing the back of her robe and pulling on it. She coughed and then did what she used to do to Anakin in her lessons.

She kicked her legs up and wrapped them around his neck, slamming him to the pavement. He stood up and she gripped him by the neck with the force. "Surrender, Rebel!" She growled. "Never!" He's never been a fighter before... Why his change of life? She let him go and at that moment, he slammed her against the ground and the mask fell from her face.

She scraped her arm on the ground and kicked him across the courtyard. "Ah, Frack!" She said, grabbing her arm. "Ahsoka?" He stared in amazement... She looked up and gasped. "Lux?" She asked... "Wha- What are you doing?" He asked. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled. "Easy! Easy!" He threw up his hands in defense. "OK, I live here. With the Rebels... What are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm doing my job. For my New master." She said. "What? I thought Anakin Skywalker was going to help us..." He said.

Lgout

"Well, he'll be busting you all out of prison because your going to jail!" She said, grabbing him by his throat and holding him to the wall by her arm. "What the hell, Ahsoka! I loved you!" He said. "Love is a weakness! I don't need to be loved... I need to be feared." She growled and put the handcuffs on him... He then saw her eyes. "Oh my God..." She punched him in the face. "Walk." She held her closed lightsaber to his back and made him walk out of the courtyard.

"Keep walking, Lux..." She said, pushing the hilt into his back. He groaned. "Lux!" She heard Steela shout. "Steela..." he said. Ahsoka groaned and pushed on his shoulder with her fist. "Stop it, Ahsoka!" He yelled. "Shut up and walk! Do yourself a favor," She said, banging her hand against his head. He growled and kept walking. Everyone went to move and get up but she snarled. "Nobody move! Or little Bonteri boy gets it." She held her now open lightsaber to Lux's throat. Everyone froze. "I'm not playing with anybody!" She said. "OK! We're done!" Steela said. And then her comlink beeped. She clicked it with her claw.

"Talk to me," She said. "Ahsoka... Change of plans. We need Bonteri on the ship. Bring him with you." He said. She turned around and grinned. "With pleasure." And then disconnected. But before she left, she lit all their weapons on fire. "Lets go, Rebels." She said, pushing on Saw's shoulder. All the Rebels started walking.

When they reached the gates to the city of Iziz, the droids stopped her. "Stop. Identify yourselves." He said. "My name's Ahsoka Tano, Apprentice of Count Dooku. I'm bringing in these Rebels from the outskirts of Onderon." She said. The droids glanced back. "Head inside." The gates opened. On the way passed, she smacked the droid in the head and then gave all the rebels to the guards of the prison.

All of them, Except for Lux, were put in Force Cages. She then dragged him back to the drop zone. "Ahsoka, what is wrong with you?" He said. She rolled her eyes. "Absolutely nothing... I feel more like myself than I ever have!" She said, smiling. Lux then grabbed her shoulders. "Ahsoka! Look at me! This isn't you!" He yelled at her. "What the hell are you talking about? This is who I am... But it's Anakin who made me this way." She said. "Thats it! Ahsoka, you know you remember this," He grabbed her shoulders and forced his lips on hers. They were still the soft, warm lips he remembers. But she didn't remember this feeling... Lux was doing this because he loved her. Not to just make up a lie.

Ahsoka kissed back for the smallest second and then snapped back to reality. She growled and bit his lip. "Ow!" He bucked his head back and she growled. "Asshole!" She said. And then heard the engines of the ship. "Ahsoka please... this isn't you." Lux pleaded as he bled from his lip. "Yes it is... You don't know me anymore." She said. He growled and the ship landed. Dooku walked down the ramp. "Ahsoka... You were successful." He said. "Yes, Master." She bowed down to him. "And Lux Bonteri... Bring him on board." He said. Ahsoka smiled and dragged Lux on board.

"Just close your eyes, the pain will be over soon." She said. "Pain? What?" He said. She grinned and pushed on his shoulder. But once off the ground, they got hit. "What the hell was that?!" Ahsoka said, running to the side... "The Republic!" Lux shouted. More shots were fired at the ship until they punctured the window. "Oh screw this." Ahsoka said. "Get back here, Ahsoka!" Dooku said. "I'm not about to let Skywalker get away again! He's not screwing up my mission!" She said, opening the ramp and jumping out. And then someone followed but fell on the ground on his back.

"Lux, you idiot!" She yelled. But had no time to deal with him. She ran towards the ship and jumped in the air. And then landed on the windshield of the ship. She recognized the clones. "Ahsoka!" One yelled. She growled and took out her lightsaber, stabbing the window. A clone ducked as the blade crossed passed his head. She dragged her claw across the window and smirked. "General! I found Ahsoka!" A clone yelled. "Ahsoka?" She heard. Ahsoka looked up and cut a hole in the windshield and kicked it down. "Get her!" One yelled. They grabbed Ahsoka by her feet but she fought back.

She kicked one clone in the jaw while punching another. And then force pushed them all back. Then ran out the bridge door. Down the halls and then found Anakin. He looked at her. "Ahsoka!" He yelled. "Anakin..." She opened her lightsaber and lunged at him. He ducked down and then slammed her to the wall. "You will stop this, Ahsoka!" He said. "Over my dead body." She kicked him in the stomach and grabbed her lightsaber off the ground. He opened his own and blocked her powerful swing. She ducked down, zoomed passed his and elbowed his shoulder. He fell on the ground and Ahsoka was about to strike but kicked her legs out from under her and force pushed her against the wall.

She thrusted her feet up and was standing up straight in no time. "You don't know me anymore." She said. "I'm the only one here who knows you." He said. She lunged at him with full force and growled. "Think I'm intimidated by The Chosen One? Well, I'm not! You don't scare me anymore, Anakin!" She yelled. "Good, because now you don't scare me either." He grabbed her throat and slammed her head against the wall. She groaned and then struggled to breathe.

"Don't make me do this, Ahsoka..." He was nearly crying. But she didn't care. She put one arm up, locked it around his hands and then slammed him in the face with the back of her hand. He got a scratch across his cheek with her claw and she wrestled him to the ground. "You just won't die, will you?!" She yelled. "Ahsoka, no!" He yelled. She brought her fist up and he grabbed her lekku and used his nail to cut it. She screamed at the top of her lungs, holding her now bleeding head tail.

Anakin pushed her across the room and grabbed his lightsaber. She made a move to grab hers but he used the force to slam her to the wall and he held it to her throat while blood dripped from her mouth. "Surrender, Ahsoka.. .It's over." He said. "Not even close... Master." She said with disgust and spit blood in his face. He bucked his head back and wiped it away and she slammed him to the wall. "Ahsoka, you swore revenge on the Separatists! You've become the very thing that you wanted to destroy!" He said. "So? Things change! People Change! I'm not a little girl anymore..." She said, looking down.

"Ahsoka, please... Don't do this." He said. She growled and then bit his arm. He howled in pain as her teeth dug in and blood fell. And then there was several shots in her direction. Anakin kicked her chest and she slammed to the wall. And she fell over, coughing up blood. "Ahsoka!" She heard someone shout.. .Things started getting dizzy for her. She looked up and saw a familiar clone.. But jumped up and ran for it. "This... Isn't over... Anakin." She said before she fell back out the window and hit the ground that was more than 70 feet away. She bashed her head in the ground and then everything went black.


	5. Return and Realization

How did she wake up before the forest started burning? Soon, she was completely awake and when she looked around, she was still on the ground... Ahsoka felt more than a little woozy... When she sat up, she threw up. And then, looking around, she was still on Onderon. The forest was on fire and remnants of droids were everywhere... And she saw Lux. He was trying to get away. "Oh, no you don't." She said and pushed her hand out. He fell down on his face.

"Where are you going?" She laughed. "Trying to get away?" He stood up and started to strangle her. She started coughing and growling. "Let. Them. Go." He said. She spit in his face and then bit his arm. "Ah!" He got on one knee and held his shoulder. She then kicked his chest. "I'm not letting anyone, or anything go." She said. "Ahsoka... This isn't you. Fight it!" He yelled. She growled. "I am not the girl to fuck with!" She shouted, forcing him to the ground. Instead, he fought it and tackled her to the ground.

She fought with her, once love of her life, and it was so intense, they both had cuts, blood from their lips and maybe broke a few things. But in the end, they both fell... Ahsoka struck the last blow, and the strongest. And after that, she was gone. Out of it. Lux stood up at least 10 minutes later and stood over her body... He felt sorry for her. The beast inside of her was eating her soul... She has no control. He did what he thought was best. Lux picked her up, carried her to the shade and tied her to a tree and tied her hands and feet together. Then took her lightsabers and buried them.

And once she came to, she tried to pull the ropes free. "Don't even think about it." He said, holding a blaster to her forehead. She growled. "So, what are you gonna do? Turn me in? Execute me? Rape me? I don't think you've noticed, but we're alone now... I could make you do... Terrible things." She grinned. He threatened her and pushed the barrel into her skull even more. Ahsoka broke out into horrific laughter.

"Go on, then. Shoot me. But what are you gaining by killing me? You'll just be murdering a part of yourself." She said. He almost did pull the trigger, but something inside of him made him throw the pistol away. She started laughing. "You can't kill me..." He then just punched her in the face and grabbed her back lekku, forcing her to look up. "I can't kill you. But I can sure as hell beat you till your bloody." He said. She growled and then kicked him with both of her feet and started laughing again.

He coughed and stood up. "Try me..." And when he wasn't looking, she pulled back her claw and the ropes fell free. Lux looked up and swore. "SHIT!" And she tackled him to the ground. He then slammed her to her back against the rock. She blinked a few times before sitting up and squinting her eyes. Blood fell from her lip and she wiped it away. "Ahsoka, what happened to that girl I met on Raxus? What happened to that beautiful, sweet girl?" He said. She looked up and shouted out in anger, tackling him to the ground and slamming his back against the dirt by shaking his jacket. He started getting dizzy.

And she leaned down and right next to his ear, she hissed and spoke... "She's gone..." And then, she heard ship engines... It was a Separatist Ship. She smirked and then pulled her lightsabers out of the ground. She looked at Lux one last time before he blacked out and she jumped on the ramp. It closed and she wiped herself down free from dirt. And then, she saw Dooku and dropped to her knees.

"Master," She said. "Well done, my apprentice. You have brought the Rebels to justice..." He said. She looked up and sighed. "Yes, but... I let Bonteri get away..." She said. "We will deal with him at the proper time. He will suffer along with his Rebel friends. You have done well, Ahsoka." He said. She looked up and grinned.

And then, they set out for a long journey. Ahsoka didn't know where they were going but she didn't care. After a few hours in a Bacta Tank, she was fully healed and wore black robes to let her scars breathe. And then, her mind wandered back to Onderon... _"What happened to that beautiful, sweet girl?" _Ahsoka shouted out. "No! I will not let him get to me..." She looked down and breathed in heavily. There was only so much Ahsoka could take... The animal inside is taking over. And she's crossing lines... The lines of Fear and Blame. But there's a place inside that keeps whispering...

"Where did I go wrong?"

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Where did I go wrong?" He could only blame himself... But what's eating Anakin, inside to out, is all the hurtful things he said, all the threats laid down to his enemies, and the dangers he put her in... He has not been the Perfect Master to lead by example... But he's fearing there's no turning back for her. He could feel her slipping away in his mind's eye... The bond was so close to severing... And he was going to do everything in his being to make sure that does NOT happen.

He would have to face her, one day... Not threatening her... Lay down his lightsaber and truly apologize. All of those times he's said he was sorry, he never meant it... And now, he has to! To save her life... He wiped a tear away from his eyes and put his head back against the wall, looking up. His comlink has gone off several times... He hadn't answered for anyone. Not even his Master. And when the knock on the door disrupted his thoughts, he didn't answer. So the door was opened forcefully.

"You can't just sit here forever, Anakin... Ahsoka has clearly made her choice." Obi-Wan said, getting on his knees. "She's there because of me...Clearly, it was me who supposedly attacked her on Dagobah..." He cursed loudly and banged his head into the wall. "Anakin, I know if Ahsoka was still around, she wouldn't want you to waste your life... You have to get out of this room. We've got a mission to complete anyway." Anakin was doing his best to block out Ahsoka... But it was impossible.

He held his breath and stood up, grabbing his lightsaber. "And when was the last time you took a shower? Good Lord." He said. Anakin groaned.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Oh, so many places... So many problems..." Ahsoka went through the holo-scans for a new mission. She was bored. And then, a droid came in. "Count Dooku requests your presence on the Bridge." Ahsoka stood up, turned off the scanner, and walked to the Bridge. "You wanted to see me, Master?" She said.

"Yes... It appears that your mission did indeed fail... The Rebels escaped. With help of the Republic..." She gasped. "Anakin! Just knew he would screw me up somehow... What do I do?" She asked. "Make him surrender! Bring Skywalker to his knees!" He said, banging his fist on the metal bar. She bit her lip. "How? I've tried to do that several times. Things just get worse."

"You must believe that you have the upper hand. Make him believe there is no hope for him." She grinned. "And when do I track him down?" She said. "Soon, Ahsoka... with someone's help." He said. She looked at him funny and stood on the bar, perched there like a bird. "You aren't suggesting..." She started. "He's a good hunter, Ahsoka."

"Ugh! I can't work with a cyborg! I can't even understand what he says half the time!" She snapped. "You will not question my orders, if you know what's good for you." Dooku said. "Yes... Master." She bowed her head down. "Good. Now get going. The fleet awaits." He said. She jumped off the bar, muttering something in hutteese and then walked to a starship... "This is gonna be something."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Ah... I've always wanted you under my command. You've been quite a fighter." Greivous smirked at Ahsoka. "Listen, I don't take orders from tinnies. Any advice, I'll gladly welcome, but you judge my tactics once, you'll find yourself _floating_ back to Dooku!" She snapped. He grabbed her collar and lifted her up. "And I do not take orders from brats. Do what I say, youngling." He said. She lifted her foot up and kicked his metal face, growling. "I'm not. A. Youngling." She couldn't stress that enough.

He dropped her on the ground and she groaned. "Alright. If we're working together, lets pretend that we can get along. OK?" She said. "And then, we can go back to bitching and screaming." She saluted him in the weakest way possible and walked over to the scanners. She turned them on and went through the recent scans. And then, she picked something up... "Enemy ships! Right behind us!" She shouted.

"Fire cannons! Leave nobody alive." Greivous ordered. Ahsoka bit her lip. "Are you sure that's the best tactic?" She said. "I said to do what I say." he repeated himself. "But they've got perfect runnings! And powerful guns." She said, and then jumped up. "Cancel the cannons! Convert all the power to the deflector shields! Send droids out to those ships and take them out!" She said. Droids filed out of the bridge. "Now you have made the mistake, little girl." Greivous said. She grinned. "I don't think so. Remember, who served under clones? Who knows their power systems? And their weaknesses. Most of those ships are lacking shields. We take them out one by one instead of firing blind." She grinned.

And then, the ship shook and she saw a Republic ship scrape across the viewing window in flames. She smirked at him. "You got lucky." Greivous said. "No. I'm just smarter than you." She said and walked away to the scanners. Lifeforms dropped off the scans one by one until nobody was left. She cracked her fingers. "Head out to the Corellia system. The ship needs some repairs." She said.

Greivous growled. "You are taking my job." He said. She smiled. "No, General Greivous. I'm improving your post. Let **me** show you how it's done." And the ship took off into Hyperspace.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"How did they do it? They destroyed our ships and barely took any damage." Obi-Wan said, looking at the scanners... And then Anakin rubbed his eyes. "Ahsoka's on that ship! It's the only explanation. She knows that those ships lack a powerful shield. She used our weakness and exploited us... This time, she's coming back with me. By Force." He left the bridge and went to the Twilight... Halfway into space, he put his head down on the console and breathed in...

"Ahsoka... I'm sorry... This is all my fault..." The tears came down and they were non-stop. Anakin really is emotionally attached to her... Too emotional to do what needs to be done.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

After the ship was repaired, they all had nothing else to do but run military tactics, count the ticks in power couplings and scrap Dejarik boards... Ahsoka was pacing back and forth. She kept scraping her long claws against the sides of the ship... "Now what? There's nothing to do... Can I go find my own trouble?" She said, looking up at Greivous. "You can do whatever you want." He said. And she grinned. "Great. I'm outta here." She darted for the hangar. And before she could reach a ship, Ahsoka felt a searing pain in her throat and then down to her stomach. She dropped to the ground and started coughing, hoping something would come up so the feeling would go away... But it didn't.

Her throat burned and she felt as if something was traveling down to her stomach... She then froze. It wasn't her... "Anakin..." She could sense it. How his mind was so cloudy, how his thoughts were so lost and confused... How his pain inside was fueling his actions now... He was getting himself drunk. Burns from Corellian Whiskey. She just kept coughing... The burns didn't go away. Maybe if she just... Reached out to touch his... His mind... Who would it hurt?

Ahsoka sat down on the ground, crossed her legs and closed her eyes...

The banging in his head didn't sever. He couldn't stop thinking about Ahsoka. Like it was all is fault. _I shouldn't have been so mean... So... So rough and angry. It's all my fault..._ He figured that if he couldn't make the pain go away, maybe numbing it for a while would help. But he knew deep inside that it would never be enough. He's a total wreck without Ahsoka by his side... If she doesn't come back from her path, he's gonna follow her down it just to be next to her again. To hold her, speak to her... And call her Snips again.

Ahsoka retracted from his mind and screamed out as the burns came down again... She had to do something... Anything... They still had their bond. She WILL tell him to stop! With everything she had... She touched his mind... Their bond gave a chain reaction...

"_Anakin... Anakin, stop drinking!" _

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

No way that was the Whiskey talking! It was Ahsoka's voice... He reached out...

"_Ahsoka? Ahsoka, is that you?"_

"_Yes... Yes, it's me." _He froze in place. She's actually TALKING to him instead of screaming at him. With a final breath, she continued to speak through their link.

"_Anakin, you have to stop... It's hurting me. Put the bottle down." _She was begging him. Something in his heart told him to smash the bottle and get to a medic... But he was refusing until she actually told him to stop in person!

"_Ahsoka... You made me do this. You have to make me stop... In person. And don't pull bullshit saying you don't know where I am. Find me. And then maybe we can talk." _

He waited for a response... And then, he heard the words he was waiting for.

"_I've missed your voice, Anakin."_ He smiled in his mind's eye. _"And I've missed yours..." _

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ahsoka is going to find Anakin... For once, maybe she was swaying back to light. No. It's not gonna be that easy. Until he gets on his knees and begs her to come back, she's not going anywhere. Ahsoka got in the ship and headed out to find Anakin...


	6. His Past and Her Present

She met with him. Anakin went nowhere. He was getting drunk but he had landed in a vast desert of Tatooine... This place should be torture for him, shouldn't it? What in the hell is he doing here? Ahsoka landed her ship and jumped out of it before running towards his ship... But then fell down into the sand when she felt a piercing pain in her head... She held it and crumpled up into the fetal position, trying to stop the pain... But it wasn't going away. And then it struck her. "Anakin..."

She pushed the pain away and crawled up the ramp. He was on the ground, face first... There were three broken bottles and at least six empty... She saw blood. He fell on the broken glass. "Oh, no..." Ahsoka ran over to him and took off her razor gloves before turning her to face him... He had cuts on his face, his clothes smelled like the streets of Nal Hutta and they were torn and ripped. She held her mouth, trying to push back a gasp...

"I need a medic."

Of course, this was her Master. The man who made her this way, but she couldn't let him die... She NEVER wanted that! Ahsoka ran to the back where the medical bed was and pulled Anakin along with her... With the Force, she lifted him in the bed and started to take off his clothes. And when she did, she saw the blood everywhere, the several little cuts on him... It made her nauseous. Ahsoka dropped to the ground, putting her head between her legs and holding her knees, gasping for air...

She stood up straight and picked up a pair of tweezers. There was broken glass lodged in his face! She pulled them out as gently as possible and then worked to his chest, retracting the little shards. Luckily, that was all the glass. His legs were cut up, but held none of the glass. Ahsoka put the tweezers down next to the bloody shards and then put Bacta gel in her hands... She rubbed it on his chest and then breathed in... Tears spilled as she cried over him. "I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you! I'm so sorry..." Ahsoka put her forehead down on his and then kissed his lips lightly.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." She rubbed more of the sticky gel on his chest and then onto his face. She rubbed the stuff on his legs and then stood back... The cuts began to heal. She watched as they quickly turned into little scars. Ahsoka picked up his nasty and torn clothes before walking out into the sun and heating a blow torch... She lit his clothes on fire. Ahsoka put it out with the sand and then walked back inside the ship... Ahsoka sat in a chair next to Anakin's unconscious self... She then laughed as she picked up the rag covered in cold water... "Anakin... I don't know if you can hear me... But, do you remember when we were on the Munificient? Remember when you saved us all... And sacrificed yourself?" She said. No reaction. She breathed in... "This is just like that. Except, you did it because you wanted my attention... You hurt yourself just to get me to look at you... You almost died... I was so scared. So confused. But in the end, I found out that leaving you was saving you." Her voice started cracking...

"Anakin, of you don't want me to leave... please, give me a sign." She said, grabbing his hand... Nothing. She put her head down on his chest... His heartbeat was faint. She was beginning to think that he might never wake up... And she then gulped down her Sith pride and spoke like her old self... "Master... Master, please... Skyguy, come back to me, please?" She begged...And then, she felt his grip tighten on her hand. She gasped and then stood up. His eyes fluttered open... "Ahsoka?"

Anakin broke into a coughing fit. "Easy, easy!" She said, pushing him back down before he could get back up. He looked up at her with worry in his eyes...What is she gonna do to him? The question crossed his mind before a smile traced across her lips. A REAL smile...

"You're OK..." She dropped down and hugged him as tight as possible. Only then did Anakin realize he was in nothing but underwear. His cheeks got hot and she pulled back, kissing his forehead. "Don't ever try anything like that!" She slapped him across the face. "Ever again..." Her growl was low and deep. He groaned and felt his cheek before pulling back. Ahsoka smirked at the handprint.

"So now what? You finally gonna kill me?" He asked. Ahsoka breathed in... "Those were my original intentions... But when I saw you, on the floor, bloody and confused... I knew I couldn't. It took me back to Maridun..." He remembered. When she saved his life... When her feelings were controlling her actions. Her feelings for him. He looked at her and smiled. "Glad I practically had to commit suicide to get your attention." He said. Ahsoka huffed. "Yeah. What you did was a little stupid, Anakin." She said. He growled. She then laughed. "But... I'm just glad your OK." But before she could utter another word, she was slammed against the wall behind her.

Glass shattered behind her off the console. "Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted out. She was thrown to the floor with such force, Ahsoka made a dent where her head hit... An invisible source was beating her up! She turned over onto her back and it arched before she started screaming out madly... He looked at her... Her eyes were black. And then, something surrounded her... The floor started to crumble away. She sat up straight and then looked down. She looked at the floor... "Anakin..." She started. It cracked loudly and dropped slightly... Below, Ahsoka saw glowing lights and heard the whistling wind. Fire... There was fire beneath her!

But before she could react, the floor tore away. Anakin didn't react fast enough. Ahsoka fell down the hole in the ship and screamed as her echoes carried out... And then, the hole sealed up. He gasped for air as he looked down at the floor... Where'd she go? Where were they taking her?

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ahsoka kept falling... And falling... And falling... She wouldn't stop. And then, she fell face first into sand... Dark sand. It was night... Ahsoka looked around and saw she was at a camp... A Tusken Raider camp. She sat up and then groaned... Felt like she was kicked by a Bantha... Or run over by a Sand Crawler.

Just as she stood up, the Sand People started walking away from one tent... One tent in particular. She walked towards the open flap... It was a woman! She was tied to a post. Bloody and beaten... She freaked. "Oh, my God!" She didn't seem to hear her. "Hey... Hey, Miss... Look, don't freak out! I'm gonna get you some help-" But when she reached out to touch her, her hand passed right through her. Ahsoka stepped back. She couldn't hear her. There was a loud growling but then Ahsoka looked over.

A hole was made in the tent and in crawled a man that looked about 18... And then she recognized him... "Anakin..." Ahsoka let out a gasp and stepped back while his young master walked to the woman. He untied the leather straps that kept her bound to the post and then started whispering... "Mom! Mom..." He whimpered. She looked up. "Ani...? Is it you...?" Her voice was faint. Ahsoka watched the scene play in front of her... "Oh, Anakin..." She covered her mouth.

"I'm here." He grabbed his mother's hand. "Mom, your safe."

"Ani? Ani? Oh, you look so handsome." She put her hand on his cheek and he smiled. Ahsoka couldn't deny that. He kissed her hand as it crossed his cheekbone. "Oh, my son... My grown up son...Oh, I'm so proud of you, Honey..." She said, voice very faint. Anakin was on the verge of tears.

"I missed you..." Ahsoka got down on her knees and wanted to hug her master, but knew that she would pass right through him. So she sat next to him as close as possible... "Now, I am complete."

Ahsoka covered her mouth, knowing what his mother meant... She was dying... This is how she died. This is where she died... At least she never died of a broken heart. "I love..." She started. "Stay with me, mom." He begged, squeezing her shoulder tightly. He started to talk but she spoke first. "I love..." She didn't finish... The light left her eyes and her hand dropped with her head before she fell limp in Anakin's arms. Ahsoka felt a tear fall from her eyes... "Anakin, I'm so sorry..." She said, knowing he couldn't hear her, but wanting to say it anyway. But Ahsoka could have never predicted what would happen next...

Anakin stood up, slowly casting his mother aside... And ignited his lightsaber... He walked out of the tent and killed two tusken raiders... More came at him. Ahsoka watched helpless as he massacred the whole village, until just like his mother, it was left free of life... Tears spilled as she watched the monster inside of him come out... He killed them. Killed them all. Not just the men. The women, the children... All of them.

Ahsoka couldn't react fast enough when she felt herself start to sink. Ahsoka looked down and then felt something drag her down into the sand. Ahsoka screamed out but knew it was hopeless. She was pulled through the hole in the sand and fell on her feet to the other side... The landscape changed completely and the sand above her was replaced with a high ceiling along with red windows and a green glowing light... Smoke appeared around her just as it began to form figures... It swirled around her and then created a scene... Mortis!

She looked around, desperate to find something... She looked up and saw the Son... "You narcissistic bastard." She swore at him, remembering the way he turned Anakin to the Dark Side... And she turned around. Obi-Wan and the Daughter. "Sister... What a pleasant surprise... And you've brought a friend." Ahsoka stood next to Obi-Wan, watching the scene as it played out, yet again, unable to change the events that were taking place.

"What have you done, Brother?" The Daughter said, honesty and fear in her voice to her brother's answer. "Done? I have... Done what is right. Or, done what is wrong, depending on your point of view." He sat down on the throne. Ahsoka stepped around to the Daughter's side. "Our father is dying! Did you do it?" She questioned, one green eyebrow quirked as she took a light step forward. "He is just... So selfish an- and was taking too long to die, so... I decided to move things along. Now... Why are you here?"

Where is Anakin? Where is she, for that matter? Why does she not remember any of this?! "I won't let you leave this planet!" Ahsoka's attention snapped back up. "You are not strong enough to keep me here." The Son stood up. Obi-Wan spoke. "Not alone, she isn't..." He said with stern and authority. "Are you referring to your friend... The Chosen One?" He walked to the nasty yellow windows and looked out one of them. "You might wanna check up on him... He's a little preoccupied right now." Ahsoka took that as her own command and ran up to the wall... She passed right through unharmed and jumped from the ledge, landing on her feet... And then, she gasped.

It was Her! It was herself... And she was fighting with her master! "I don't wanna fight you, Ahsoka!" He pleaded. But she didn't listen. She lifted her foot up while bending herself back and kicking his jaw, knocking his lightsaber free from his hands. She did several backflips before landing on her feet and reactivating her lightsaber. "And now... The student will KILL the Master!" She shouted with fury. Ahsoka couldn't believe this... She was really gonna kill him! Anakin reached out and his lightsaber fled to his hand. Ahsoka leaped into the air, lightsaber over her head but didn't reach him in time. He blocked her green blade and she snarled, pushing down on his but getting pushed back.

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you Snips?" He said. She snarled. "Don't call me that!" Ahsoka gasped... She loved that pet name! "I hate it when you call me that!" She was infected by the Dark Side... Just like she was now... Now she knew what Anakin meant in the caves of Dagobah... When he said, "Not Again..."

And then, time seem to lurch forward. She fell down on her knees and then stood over her body... Her own body. Ahsoka could not see her own eyes. They were white. Her face was dirty. Skin was darker... She was dying... Dying as Shmi Skywalker did. Tortured to death. She looked up and saw Anakin. He was crying. He reached out and touched Ahsoka's face. She jumped in surprise... Ahsoka felt it. She felt him touch her face, just as he did now. "Can you help her?" She turned around and looked at the Father. He was standing over his Daughter's dying self. "There is no light... An evil has been unleashed! And the Dark Side shall consume her." Ahsoka gasped... "You must HELP HER!" He shouted with anger... Ahsoka then realized it...

She turned against him... But he still wanted her to live. He would do what he could not do with his mother... He would save her. He didn't want to lose someone else that he cared so deeply about... "I cannot undo what is done!" The Father shouted... The lightning cracked and she looked at Anakin. Tears fell down his cheeks. "There is... no hope..." Anakin was refusing to let her die. "Yes there is! There's always hope!" He shouted, desperate to save Ahsoka's life before it was too late...

And then, the Daughter reached up to touch The Father's face... He looked down and The Daughter looked at Ahsoka before pointing her finger to her. He looked back at Anakin before looking back down at the Daughter. She nodded once and he stood up. Anakin followed, getting on his knees in between the women who were identical in laying beside each other... One Light... One Dark...

Anakin lifted his hands. "Then let my Daughter's final act," Anakin put his finger on her forehead... Ahsoka watched the light course through him and waiting in his other hand. "Be to breathe life into your friend." He put his finger down in the middle of Ahsoka's forehead and then the bright white light shined brighter than anything she's ever seen. The rays passed through his eyes and the light traveled from the Daughter's body, to Anakin's... To Ahsoka's... And then, the light grew brighter... Ahsoka was reeled forward and then fell towards the light from Anakin. She was then pushed inside of the light, traveling closer and closer to the bright mess in front of her.

She felt a tingle of heat pass through her veins... Ahsoka then felt something happen to her. Something burst from the middle of her ribcage. Ahsoka looked up and saw herself... Her dark self... "You are dismissing the more power than you realize, Ahsoka... How do you feel?" She said with a wicked grin and twinkling yellow eyes. Ahsoka hissed. "Better, now that your leaving my body!" She shouted, reaching down and grabbing her own throat. The dark her started coughing... "You are making a big mistake..." She said with a strangled voice... Ahsoka threw the dark her up in the air and kicked her stomach. "No... This is the one thing I am doing right." And then, her dark self started to dissolve... It then disappeared into the dust... Ahsoka felt a change... A positive change.


End file.
